Going Back Home
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie Block loves her life in Westchester, New York but her parents ruin it telling her that they are going back home. Which is Belle Plaine, Minnesota and the diva will get a taste of the country again. Check inside for more details. R&R.
1. Trailer

**A/n I do not own the clique.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

Her Life Was Perfect Until..

_"Honey we're moving"_

_"What?"_

They told her that she would love their new place

_"Ewe, what is that smell?" she asked disgusted._

_"That would be the smell of manure" her father said._

_"That needs to go" she said assertive._

_"Come awn Massie it will be great here" her sister said happily. _

She thought otherwise

_"I'm nawt a hick!" _

_"You are now, now go milk the cows" her mother said handing her a pail._

_"How exactly would you do that?" she asked innocently._

_"Don't tell me, you forgot princess" a familiar voice said disappointed. _

Only one person called her princess and it was not her father

_"Derrick Harrington?" she asked awe-struck._

_"The one and only" he gloated._

_"You still live here?" she asked shocked._

_"Belle Plaine is the place to be" he said jokingly._

She forgot about everything that she used to know.

_"Don't tell me, you forgot how to ride too?" Chris Abeley asked worried._

_"Kind of" she said nervously._

_"So you forgot everything Minnesota taught you?" Cam asked intrigued._

_"All I know is that Minnesota is where hicks live" she said mortified, to be in the state._

_"Oh gawd they brain-washed her" Claire exclaimed._

Massie lost her true self when she left and moved to Westchester, New York.

_"Gawd, I miss the old you" Derrick muttered._

_"What do you mean? I'm the same Massie" she said defensively. _

_"No, the old Massie wasn't afraid of cows, pigs, chickens or even wild turkeys and the old Massie knew how to ride, milk cows and just be herself" Derrick told Massie his true feelings of the new her._

She knew he was right but she loved her old life in New York because..

_"Eh"_

_"Ma" _

_"Gawd" her friends said, as she arrived at one of the dances._

_"You look amazing Mass" Dylan gushed._

_"Totally" Olivia added._

_"Point" Alicia said._

_"Thanks girls now everyone will envy me and I'll have the boys eating their hearts out" Massie said proudly._

_"You already have them doing that" Alicia said, and Massie knew she was right._

She never thought she would see them here

_"Dyl, Liv, Leesh?" she asked dazed. _

_"That would be us" Dylan said happily._

_"Ewe, what is that smell and why is it following us?" Olivia asked stupidly._

_"You have manure on your shoe" Massie pointed out._

_"No, my shoes are Marc Jacobs" Olivia said._

_"She said that you have cow poop on the bottom of your shoe" Dylan snapped._

_"Actually that is horse poop but whatever" Massie corrected._

She wonder why they would ever come to Minnesota

_"Let's go shopping, but where?" Alicia asked._

_"How about the mall?" Massie asked. _

_"Sorry Fleetfarm doesn't measure up to my standards" Alicia remarked._

_"I was talking about MOA" Massie said in a duh tone. _

_"I don't feel like going to a zoo, I need some new clothes" Olivia added. _

_"MOA stands for Mall Of America" Kristen said slowly so Olivia could understand._

Massie knew they didn't come for MOA.

_"Why are you here?" Massie asked casually._

_"To kidnap you and bring you back to New York with us" Dylan answered quickly. _

_"Finally she asks, now here is the plan.." Alicia said. _

The plan could work the only problem was that Massie began to fall for Minnesota and it's beauty all over again.

Now she will have to choose between high pace, back-stabbing, expensive; Westchester, New York or...

Slow pace, loving, relaxed, carefree; Belle Plaine, Minnesota.

coming to screens soon.

**starring: **

**Massie Block, **

**Layne Block as Massie's older sister, **

**Alexa Block as Massie's younger sister,**

**Kemp Block as Massie faternal brother,**

**Claire Lyons,**

**Cam Fisher,**

**Derrick Harrington,**

**Josh Hotz, **

**Alicia Rivera,**

**Chris Abeley,**

**Kristen Gregory,**

**Dylan Marvil,**

**Chris Plovert,**

**Landon,**

**and Harris Fisher.**


	2. The Letdown

**A/n I do not own the clique.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

"We have to go to Sephora" Alicia stated.

"Of course come awn" Massie said happily.

She lead her clique into Sephora and started to check out the eye-shadows, lip gloss, and eye-liner; Westchester has become her kingdom and she loves to rule here but little did she know that her older sister Layne was at home convincing their parents to move back to Belle Plaine, Minnesota. Massie didn't have any bad memories from Belle in fact she didn't have any memories at all because of the intense culture of Westchester; Massie completely forgot her roots. She could never tell her friends that she is from a small town in Minnesota in fact they all thought she is from California.

"Dylan check this out" Olivia said, the redhead marched over to dirty blond to see what was so important.

"Liv, it is eye-shadow big deal" Dylan snapped.

"I know but it comes in a little tube not a compact, isn't that cool" the dumb blond said.

"Not really" Massie remarked.

"Are you ready to go?" Olivia asked curious.

"If you are all ready, I'm just pooped" Massie said yawning.

"Ewe, Massie they have bathrooms for that kind of stuff and you don't go in your pants" Olivia said disgusted.

"It's an expression for saying I'm tired" Massie said slowly so Olivia could understand.

"Oh, I never heard of it before" Olivia stated.

"I'm hungry let's get some grub" Dylan said, using her Cali talk.

"Get some-oh food, sure let's go" Massie said, catching her mistake right away.

"Who's house?" Alicia asked.

"Well since it is Friday then mine" Massie decided for everyone, they nodded their heads and paid for their stuff.

Isaac pulled up to the mall five minutes later and they all climbed into the black Range Rover and began to talk gossip. Once they arrived at the Block's Estate, they rushed upstairs all except Massie.

"I'll be up there in a second" Massie said seriously, she noticed her whole family except Kemp is gathered in the living room.

She stepped into the living to see that Layne her older sister had made a chart of reasons why to stay in Westchester and reason why they should move to Belle.

"Ah and my biggest reason why we should move to Belle is because of that one" Layne argued, she pointed her medal stick at Massie.

"Me? Why me?" Massie asked taken back.

"Look at her mom and dad now that is not the Massie we know, no this is the Massie we know" Layne said, as she removed a paper over a old picture. It was of a ten year old girl with curly messy brown hair in overalls and holding a baby chick in her hands.

"I told you to burn that" Massie shrieked.

"Well I lied when I told you that I did" Layne said proudly.

"Layne?" Massie asked innocently.

"What?" Layne asked.

"Could you do this another day when like I don't have my friends over that think I'm from Cali? And another thing where is Belle?" Massie asked confused.

"My point exactly, our little darling girl has turned into a designer loving, rich, spoiled brat, with fake friends" Layne said coldly.

"They are not fake" Massie said defensive.

"Are too" Layne argued.

"Are not" Massie said.

"Oh really? Then why did you tell them that you are from Cali?" Layne asked intrigued.

"Whatever, you all can move but I'm staying here" Massie said giving up.

Massie ran upstairs to her friends, who were flipping through the latest issue of Teen Vogue.

"What should we do?" Dylan asked.

"Let's chat with the boys" Olivia said quickly.

Massie turned on her Mac book and signed on AIM.

**alphamassie: hey Landon**

**Landon1: hey Mass, what's up?**

**alphamassie: with the girls you?**

**Landon1: with the boys**

**alphamassie: let's go to video**

**Landon1: okay**

"Hey guys" the PC said in unison.

"Hey girls, what's up?" the boys asked.

"Nothing, just-" Alicia was cut off by the intercom.

"Massie, your parents want you in their office" Inez said over the intercom.

"Coming" Massie said back.

"I'll be right back" Massie said to her friends.

'am I in trouble? Layne probably told them something' Massie thought in her head, she reached the office door and kocked on the wood.

"Come in Massie" her father said, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Honey, we're moving" her mother said gently.

"What?" Massie asked in disbelief. 'How could Layne be that good at arguments?' Massie asked herself in her mind.

"Massie, we know that you have friends here but it is time to go back home" her father said sincerely.

"I'm not leaving, I don't even know what or where Belle is" Massie said truthfully.

"That is why you are coming with us because you have forgot where you came from and who you are" her father said firmly.

"This is so unfair!" Massie whined.

"Life is unfair, now tell your friends to leave because we need to start packing" her father said assertive.

Massie nodded and ran upstairs to her room, she slammed her door and all of friends looked at her for an explanation.

"Kemp, you have to come home" Massie said serious.

"Why?" he asked interested.

"We're moving" Massie said, she turned off the video camera and turned to the PC.

"Sorry but you all have to go home because I have to pack" Massie said depressed.

"Bye Mass" they all said in unison, they all hugged her goodbye.

Massie broke down and started to cry she did not want to go back home.

"Mass, come aw you will love it there" Layne said apologetic, she rubbed Massie's back.

"I hate you" Massie spat.

"You do not, I'll help you pack come awn" Layne said enthusiastically.

"No, I'm staying here" Massie said meaning every word.

"Fine, then I'll pack up all your stuff" Layne said wickedly.

Massie sat on her bed crying as Layne packed up all of her belongings.


	3. Cow Game

**A/n I do not own the clique.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

Kendra Block had stayed up all night so she could pack up the moving vans and tell the moving guys where and what goes in each van; now it is 5:30am and she is about to wake up her troops to bring them back home along with the help of her husband William Block. Layne was already up and is already waking up six year old Alexa; which was really helpful since Massie and Kemp are the late raisers and it takes at least ten minutes to get them up each morning. William took on Kemp while Kendra went to go wake up her little queen-bee, Massie.

"Honey, it's time to wake up" Kendra said softly, she gently shook Massie awake.

"I'm nawt going for the last time" Massie mumbled sleepily.

"I will let you stay here once cows learn how to fly" Kendra said seriously, using one of Massie's old saying.

"Ugh! This is so unfair, mom why does Layne get what she wants all the time?" Massie whined.

"She doesn't get everything, remember we moved here because you wanted to and now it is time to go back home" Kendra argued.

"Bella Plain is not my home" Massie spat, Kendra couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

"No it's not, but Belle Plaine is" Kendra corrected her daughter.

"Come on, sweetie time to rise and shine" Kendra said loudly, Massie sat up and glared at her mother.

"I don't even get my beauty sleep" Massie cried.

"Nonsense, you can sleep in the car it will be a long drive" Kendra said reassuring her.

"We're driving there? We aren't taking our private jet?" Massie asked shocked.

"Yep, now come on" Kendra said, she stood up and waited for Massie to get up.

They both walked out of the house and into the car, they are all crammed into the Black Range Rover. Layne was next to Alexa in her car seat, Kendra was in the passenger seat, William was in the driver seat, Massie was next to Kemp and their suitcases are taking up the whole backseat.

"Where's Isaac?" Massie asked.

"Honey, he isn't coming with us" William said.

"How will I get to school?" Massie asked curious.

"Well you could always walk, ride the bus, have mom or dad bring you or I could drive you" Layne said happily.

"As much as I hate to say this but I will choose the last one because the others aren't options, no offense mom and dad" Massie said disgusted.

"None taken, now get some shut eye it is going to be a long trip" William said, as he pulled out of the long driveway and on to the streets of Westchester.

"Goodbye life" Massie mumbled, she put her pillow on Kemp's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kemp asked, he threw her pillow back to her.

"I am going to get some sleep now sit still" Massie said sternly, she placed her pillow back on his shoulder and leaned her head on it.

"Now, where can I lay my head?" Kemp asked offended.

"Against the window" Massie said yawning.

"Why do you get the say?" Kemp asked.

"Because I'm the older" Massie said proudly.

"By a minute" Kemp added.

"Shut up and go to sleep" Massie demanded.

All the kids and Kendra fell asleep peacefully and William kept driving until he reached a pit stop in Akron, Ohio. Everyone woke up having to go to the bathroom and eat something right away or die.

"Layne open up the door, I got to go" Massie yelled, banging on the woman's door at the gas station.

"I'm almost done, but Alexa still has to go" Layne said seriously.

"Ugh never mind, Kemp do not shut that door" Massie said loudly, as Kemp got out of the men's bathroom. He held it open and Massie ran inside and yanked it shut and locked the door.

"This is so embarrassing" Massie muttered to herself.

She finished going to the bathroom after she flushed she washed her hands and unlocked the door. She bumped into her dad who was next in line for the bathroom.

"Massie?" her father said awe-struck.

"Layne was hogging the bathroom and I really had to go so I went in there; I'm going to write a complaint and tell them to get some stalls instead of a single one" Massie said honestly.

"Good for you, now go to the car I'll be there in a minute" her dad said, she did what she was told.

She saw her mom looking for clothes for Alexa, Kemp was messing up his suitcase to find some shorts and a t-shirt, Layne was already dressed.

"Good idea" Massie said happily, she jogged over to her suitcase.

She ruffled through the whole thing only to find that none of her clothes where packed; 'How can this be? Layne packed my stuff' Massie thought.

"Layne!" Massie shrieked.

"What?" Layne asked innocently.

"Where are my clothes?" Massie asked furious.

"In your suitcase-" Massie interrupted Layne.

"No, I'm talking about my Ella Moss, Stella McCartney, Sevens-" Layne cut Massie off.

"Oh those well they are in the trash but you can wear some of my clothes" Layne said nicely.

Layne handed her a purple plaid shirt and dark wash skinny jeans; luckily Massie still had her shoes that was one box Layne could not touch. Massie ran inside the gas station and quickly changed, she put her hair in low side braid on the right side of her face then she walked back outside.

"What am I wearing?" Massie asked curious.

"The top is from Forever 21 and the jeans are from Buckle and the shoes are well I don't what the shoes are" Layne said unsure about the last part.

"The only designer thing I'm wearing are my shoes and they're my black Gucci Gladiators sandals" Massie said coldly.

"How many more hours do we have left?" Kemp asked, as William approached them.

"13 and now it is time to switch drivers" William said tiredly.

"I can I drive?" Layne asked hopeful.

"You can once we get to Minnesota but now its my time to drive" Kendra said kindly, everyone packed up the car again and climbed in.

"Now what can we do? And don't say sleep" Massie asked bored.

"Let's play the cow game, who's in?" Layne asked excitedly.

"Me" Kemp shouted.

"I'll play" Kendra said, as she turned out of the gas station.

"I want to play" Alexa said overjoyed.

"You can count me out" Massie said, she flipped open her phone to see all her missed texts.

**bigred: Where are you? **

**dancerhottie(alicia): Where are you moving to?**

**Oliviaissmart: Massie! Where are you? Where did you go?**

Massie really didn't want to reply back but at the same time she didn't want to be bored.

"Fine I'll play" Massie said unhappy.

"Good, you're on mom and Kemp's team" Layne said quickly, and then she turned her back to the window to count the cows on her side.

Massie's team had 100 and Layne's team had 49 cows; they kept driving and soon they passed a cemetery on Kemp, Kendra and Massie side.

"All your cows died" Alexa noted.

Massie felt like she had already died like her cows because her social life has been buried and left deserted.


	4. Pilgrims

**A/n I do not own the clique.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

MPOV:

How dumb is this? I'm sitting in the car playing a cow game, I mean how more hilly-billy can this trip get? I heard my phone ping and checked to see who sent it, it is none other than Landon my boyfriend.

**Landon: Where are you moving to? **

What do I say? I mean he probably asked Kemp and I can't lie to Landon because he is my boyfriend but a little white lie never killed anyone.

"Where did you tell Landon where we are moving to?" I asked Kemp.

"I just said that we are going back home because unlike you, I don't lie-well not that often" Kemp said seriously.

**Massie: Back home to Malibu**

**Landon: That sucks you're so far away**

Not really just 20 hours and 25 minutes actually it is a lot closer than you think.

**Massie: I know I miss you already**

**Landon: Me too**

"Stop with the lovey-dovey; you're going to make me puke" Kemp commented.

"Serves you right for reading my texts and since you have read mine then I get to read yours" I said sternly, I held out my hand and he placed his phone in it.

I only get to read his last four text messages because that is how many he read on mine. One was from Abeley, two where from Derrick and one was from Kristen; who are all of these people? Oh well here goes nothing I opened the one from Kristen first then the one from Abeley and opened the ones from Derrick last.

**Kristen: I can't believe you all are coming back I'm so excited to see Mass again :D**

'How does she know me?' I asked myself.

**Abeley: Sweet my riding partner is coming back can't wait to see her**

'Is this person talking about Layne? I never knew she liked amusement parks' I thought.

**Derrick: So P is different now? How? Is it good or bad? **

'Who is P?' I asked my mind but my mind didn't know the answer.

**Derrick: Kemp that is sick! Soccer is going to be so tight with you back, how is P doing?**

"Who is P?" I asked annoyed, oops that was supposed to stay in my head.

"Wow you really have forgot everything" Kemp stated, he took his phone back and started to text all of those people back.

I ignored his comment and went back to check my text messages, I was just about to open them when I noticed that we weren't of the highway anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked curious.

"Hudson, Wisconsin" mom said happily.

"That is just fantastic but why are we stopping here? I thought we are moving to Bella-Belle's Plain" I said angrily.

"Belle Plain and we are just stopping for a few minutes and as you can see across the river is Minnesota" Layne said overjoyed, not only to be almost home but to be able to drive the rest of the way.

We all got out of the car after we parked near the water, Kemp and I raced each other and I won.

"Sucker" I said proudly.

"I let you win" he lied.

Ping!

**Landon: So what do you think?**

**Massie: of what?**

**Landon: of me dating Alicia since you are gone now**

I couldn't believe him after a couple hours that I left, he is ready to prowl on my best friend. I hate Landon Michael Crane and that is a fact.

"I hate LC" I spat, Kemp looked at me confused.

"You don't even know her" Kemp said honestly.

"I'm talking about Landon" I said depressed.

"He broke up with, huh" Kemp stated more than questioned.

"Did you know that he was going to do this?" I asked curious.

"No, but it was no secret that he had eyes for Alicia too" Kemp said nervously.

"Well this is the only thing holding me back and it is time to let go of my old life and move on" I said truthfully.

I threw my phone in the water and to my surprise it felt good almost like it is a huge relief to let go of my old life in New York.

"Come on kids, we still have an hour left" dad shouted, we all sprinted to the car.

Layne took the drivers seat, dad was in the passenger, mom was next to Alexa, and Kemp was next to me like always. The hour went by fast and we arrived at a house that looked like the Pilgrims lived in it. The house is painted white a typical farm house, the deck goes all the way around the house, from the looks of it the house is a three-story and is at least 150 years old. The yard is huge it has a barn with cows, chickens, and on the back of the barn are stables with horses but other then those bulidings all it has is high grass and weeds not my taste at all.

"So where is our house?" I asked.

"This is it" mom said proudly.

"What did we buy it from the Pilgrims?" I asked coldly.

"You'll love it" mom said surely.

"Now go choose your rooms" dad said overjoyed, we all ran up the stairs to the front door and searched for a room.

Kemp took the room in the basement, mom and dad had the master, Layne had the room connected to Alexa's room and their shared bathroom and finally I took the only room left which was on the final floor of the house. I think my parents have been planning this for awhile because my room has white fluffy carpet and purple walls along with my bed and all my personal belongings already unpacked and set in place. I unpacked well actually thanks to Layne I have nothing to unpack except my shoes and coats but that is all she let me keep not even my makeup but I really don't think I'll need it here; after I was done I went outside to the stables.

* * *

Review :D Next chapter Derrick will come in along with Brownie and everyone else.


	5. FleetFarm

**A/n I do not own the clique.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoHalo**

**P.S. I do not hate HM you'll see what HM I'm talking about below but it just had to be said.**

* * *

MPOV:

One horse stuck out in particular to me and I don't know why but I feel like I have seen this horse somewhere before.

"Hey there fella" I said sweetly, rubbing the horse's nose.

"Her name is Brownie" a voice called out from inside the stables.

"Oh, um who are you?" I asked bluntly, a cute boy appeared from behind one of the other stables; his hair is dirty blond and sort of long it sweeps right above his eyelashes, he has light brown eyes, and a very muscular body.

"Don't tell me, you forgot all about me Princess" he said fake hurt.

I gasped only one person called me Princess and it is not my father.

"Derrick Harrington?" I asked awe-struck.

"The one and only" he said cockily.

"I thought you would be long gone from here by now" I said seriously.

"It would be weird to leave here and all the memories behind, but oh wait you did that and look at how you turned out another reason to not move away" he said coldly.

"What does that mean?" I asked offended.

"It means that you have changed and I don't like the new you" Derrick said flatly.

"The old me was a hideous tomboy that didn't know the difference between Couture or Polyester" I said frank.

"That's what I loved about the old you is that you didn't care what you looked like and you would wake up at the crack of dawn just to see the sunrise while on top of your horse and you still were you" Derrick said honestly.

"What horse?" I asked confused.

"Kemp was right you really have changed; you don't even know your own horse and she is standing right in front of you" Derrick said icy cold, his words kept stabbing my heart but I refuse to cry in front of him or anyone.

"Brownie is my horse?" I asked baffled, just then I heard what sounded like girls and guys laughing at something.

So enough the group came into the barn but I couldn't remember their names just their faces. One girl has natural blond hair that sweeps off her shoulders, blue eyes; and the other girl has dirty blond hair that is a little longer than the first girls, she has green eyes, and a soccer ball in her hand. One of the boys has black hair, one green and one blue eye; the other boy has dark hair, tan, and he has brown eyes. The last boy I know all too well because Kemp is always talking about Polvert on the phone, computer, AIM, and even e-mail sometimes so it is easy to pick him out of the bunch.

"Massie!" the two girls shrieked.

"Hi" I said shly, I turned to Kemp and mouthed "who are they?" but he didn't mouth back their names.

"That's Claire" Derrick said, pointing to the blond.

"And that is Kristen" he said, pointing to the dirty blond.

"Derrick, she knows who we are" Claire said in a duh tone.

"Puh-lease this girl doesn't even know her own horse, so how would she know you two?" Derrick asked meanly.

"Don't tell me, you forgot how to ride too?" a familiar voice said from behind the group of guys.

"Kind of, but you could teach me" I said truthfully.

"Abeley get out of here" the tall dark hair boy said.

"Whatever Hotz, see you around Mass" Chris said, then he left.

"So Massie what do you want to do?" Kristen asked curious.

"Well we could do some good Minnesotan things like churn butter, make spam, milk cows, feed the chickens, farm, or we could go to Fleetfarm because we can't afford anything expensive and all the good stuff like worms for our fishing poles-" Derrick cut off my rant.

"We have no idea how to churn butter, spam is gross, we live in mansions not on farmers like you, Fleetfarm is okay for shopping outdoors and appliances stuff but if you want the goods then go to the mall" Derrick said annoyed.

"Hold up you live in a mansion?" I asked dazed.

"Yes, and your house is the only farm left because your great-grandparents refused to sell it, but everyone else did and the builders got to work" Hotz said. 'Figures' I thought in my head.

"Is the mall another reference to FleetFarm?" I asked intrigued.

"He is talking about the Mall Of America" said the boy with the two different eye colors.

"Cam, we should go tomorrow I need a new pair of jeans" Hotz said.

"Sure" Cam said coolly.

"Oh well is that in Fargo?" I asked nicely.

"Hannah Montana is spreading lies" Claire said.

They all burst out laughing, hm I wonder what I said wrong.

"Oh Massie, you crack me up" Kristen said still giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"There is no Fargo, Minnesota" Plovert said, once he caught his breath.

"Okay if we are going to go anywhere I have to practice being a Minnesotan so no one makes fun of me" I said serious.

"Ya sure you betcha, don'tcha know, whatcha ya say" I said, in my best thick Minnesotan accent.

"They have brainwashed you" Claire commented.

"Don't y'all say that?" I asked.

"It's you all for one and no we do not say those phrases unless your from Up North or even way down South Minnesota but most of us avoid using those words" Plovert said frustrated.

"I can't take this anymore, she has changed so much and it is so disgusting to see that she is a conceited, spoiled, rich, brat and I can't be here anymore I'm leaving" Derrick said cruelly.

He left, but I didn't fall down to my knees or cry because he doesn't know me anymore and he probably never did before I moved.

* * *

Review :D So I need more facts about MN and then some more fictions because I basically used all of them in this chapter so if you have or live in MN please help me out :D much appreciated.


	6. Homevideos Reveal Secrets

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**Sorry for not updating in forever but I have just been super busy and frankly extremely lazy because I didn't feel like updating for the longest time ever so I didn't. Again sorry but can you blame me? It is my last week of summer (I don't start until the 8th) so I have been trying to enjoy my last week of fun, relaxation, and freedom! Anywho on with the story.**

**Peace out,**

**Halo**

* * *

MPOV:

"Massie, don't listen to Derrick; you are still you..some what" Claire said gently.

"Who was I before? And why does everyone love her more than me?" I asked hurt and confused.

No one bothered to reply so I walked back to the house; to figure out how I used to be and why everyone misses her so much. I searched through all the boxes until I found the box that held all the home videos which we recently burned on to DVDs; I brought them all up into my room and piled them all on my bed. I grabbed my laptop and went under the covers; once I was settled into my bed, I popped in the first home-video. It was filmed on 8-21-2004 the year we moved to Westchester, a girl in a purple tank top and dark blue jeans filled the screen.

_"Massie, what are you going to miss the most about Belle?" Kendra asked, as she held the camera firmly in her hand. _

_Massie looked around the scene before her amber eyes locked in on the camera. _

_"I'm gonna miss Brownie, Kuh-laire, Kristen, Plovie, Cammie, Joshy, but most of all I'm going to miss Derry" Massie said sadly, as her eyes watered up. _

_"Don't you worry, we will keep in touch and who knows maybe we will move back here again" Kendra said kindly. _

_Massie's eyes light up with hope and the camera faded black._

"You guessed right mom" I mumbled to myself unhappy.

I took out the DVD and put in another one; it was taken on the day we moved to Westchester 12-2-04. This time it was filmed in this very room and you could tell it was ah-viously mine from the purple walls.

_"Massie darling, you have to say goodbye to Derrick" Kendra said sternly. _

_"No, I hate Derrick Luke Harrington and I will never forgive him for what he did" Massie snapped angrily. _

_Kendra looked into the camera which was being held by William; Kendra needed some help but William couldn't blame Massie for being upset. _

_"Massie, you are not leaving this house until you say goodbye to Derrick and that is final" Kendra said firmly. _

_Massie started to break down. _

_"He-he hurt me so much; please don't make me" Massie begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Fine, you don't have to but it may hurt your future" Kendra said warningly. _

_"No, it won't because you can't break a broken heart" Massie said softly._

_She held her head high for the camera to see into her eyes that are filled with revenge, hatred, and coldness. _

The tape ended and I felt tears swell up in my eyes; whatever happened between Derrick and I must have been worse than I have ever thought of because I erased everything from Belle Plaine from my memory. I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs, I bumped into Kemp along the way and he looked into my eyes to see if I was okay but I'm not.

"Don't tell me, you say the tape right?" Kemp asked worried.

"What tape?" I asked intrigued; I wonder how much Kemp knows but refuses to tell me?.

"The one we filmed on the day we moved to Westchester" Kemp said nervously.

"I saw it and now I want to know what Harrington did to me" I said coldly.

"Massie, just drop it" Kemp said sternly.

"You're not my father; I changed because what he did to me and I need to know why he effected me so much" I said seriously,I jerked away from Kemp and walked outside.

I knocked on his door but he wasn't home; all I feel is this sadness and hurt but I don't know what it is triggering from. For some reason I feel the need to ride so I went and saddled up Brownie with the help from Chris.

"When riding a horse, we leave our fear, troubles, and sadness behind on the ground" Chris said softly, as I mounted up on Brownie.

"I like that quote" I said honestly, because up here I feel invincible like nothing could ever hurt me.

"Alright, Brownie is going to want to canter and do jumps but you hold her back until you feel comfortable doing those again" Chris said. I nodded my head nervously, what am I getting myself into?

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said, faking confidence.

We both kicked our horses and Brownie sprung forward rapidly; somehow she knew that I need time to adjust because she started at a slow pace and gradually worked up to a trot then a gallop and finally a canter. When she jumped over the logs sprawled out, I leaned forward with my butt slightly up with both hands holding on her mane and the reins. Everything came jolting back to me even the memories I wish that I could delete out of my life and it only took one ride to remember everything I easily forgot. The girl I used to be was a weakling, a tomboy, full of life, trusting, stupid, little girl that was easily used and bruised but now I'm everything but that girl. It would take a whole army to knock down my walls, I'm a girly-girl, not trusting, manipulative, fake, rich, spoiled brat, but at least I'm not so easily his face is still my nightmare but now it is my living nightmare that I will have to face daily, he is the only boy that broke down my walls and broke my heart, he was the only boy I loved, but now he is my archenemy and it is about time he suffers like I did.

Derrick Luke Harrington is in for a heartbreak.

* * *

Review :D Sorry if you didn't like the horse part but I really want to ride.


	7. MOA

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**READ: Okay so a lot of Minnesotans have been reading this and complaining how I am making it seem like MN is full of farms. For all you out there; one: I LIVE in MN all my life so far so I know what it is like and I do live in a suburb not on a freaking farm. Two: I am writing this story from another persons' perspective who does NOT know a lot of real facts about MN just the rumors. Thirdly: I'm done now.**

**Peace out,**

**Halo**

* * *

MPOV:

After our ride; I thanked Chris and went straight to bed because I am exhausted. I woke up this morning with a new attitude and today I want to really get to know what Minnesota is all about so I threw on a pair of shorts and a purple tank top and headed out the door. First, I'll start with Claire and Kristen because they have lived here their whole lives and my other reason is I want to go to the mall to shop for some new clothes and a brand new style.

"Hey Massie!" Claire and Kristen shouted in unison.

"Hey girls, listen I was thinking that we would go to the mall today" I said happily, they both nodded their heads eagerly.

"But I thought Fleetfarm wasn't your style" Kristen noted.

"I was talking about MOA" I said in a duh tone.

"I know" Kristen said giggling.

"If you knew then why did you mention Fleetfarm?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to see you freak out" Kristen said amused.

I ignored her and walked in my house to ask Layne if she would drive us to the mall.

"Layne will you drive us to the mall?" I asked nicely.

"No" Layne said sternly.

"Why not?" I asked annoyed, that she said no so quickly.

"I hate people so why would I go to the biggest mall in America? Plus I have a date with Dempsey" Layne said seriously.

"You really need help with your issues, and why would you go on a day-date? I thought you like love Dempsey so why would you agree to go on a friends date?" I asked curious.

"Our date is at eight; ha ha that rhymed well beat it" Layne said.

I walked outside to see all the guys except Derrick talking with Claire and Kristen.

"Layne said no because she quote "hates people" end quote" I said frustrated with Layne.

"What a shame that is so lame" Claire added.

"Well Harris could take us" Cam said cheerful, we all nodded.

Cam whipped out his phone to text Harris.

"He has one condition; and that is we have to play soccer against him, and if we loose we don't get a ride, but if we win we get the ride" Cam said calmly.

"Of course we'll win with Mass on our team, but we need D because he is the best goalie" Plovert added.

"Count me out then" I said truthfully.

"She saw the tape didn't she" Derrick said confidently, he was standing right behind me.

My hand started to shake and pretty soon it clenched into a fist but Derrick grabbed my hand before I could punch him in the face.

"There's the old Block I know" he said content.

I snatched my hand away from him.

"I will never forgive you and don't try to lie and say that it was Cam's fault because Cam had clumsy hands, or that it was Claire's fault that she couldn't dodge fast enough because I know the truth-" Kemp interrupted me.

"How could you? Mom erased that half" Kemp asked intrigued.

"Sometimes it only takes one good ride to bring back your past" I said coldly.

"Massie, I could really careless that you hate me, because I know that the girl who hates me now isn't the girl I used to know" Derrick said cruelly.

"I am too" I said defensively.

"Prove it, you and me one on one" Derrick compromised.

"It's on it's on like Donkey Kong" I said sassy.

I ran inside and threw on a pair of my old black soccer shorts and my purple jersey with the number 4 on the lower front and mid-back. I grabbed my old pair of purple and black cleats and my pair of knee-high socks of course in purple. I grabbed Kemp's soccer ball and went outside to face Derrick.

"Show me what you got Princess; or did you forget how to play soccer too?" Derrick asked harshly.

I shook my head angrily and smiled wickedly, I dribbled the ball down the field which was simple because Derrick was just in the goal. I wound up my leg and kicked the ball at an angle so it would go in the upper left corner of the goal; Derrick dived for the ball but he missed it by a foot. I smiled happily while the others woo-ted and hollered chanting my name.

"It's only the beginning and Derrick Harrington never looses" Derrick said cockily.

"Obviously, Derrick Harrington has never met Massie Block because he would know that isn't true" I said proudly.

We continued to play but we kept tying ever single time we would try to end the game, so we decided to call it even and go to the mall before it got too late.

"Oh my Channel" I gasped, as we walked into Nordstrom's on the third floor.

"Pretty neat, huh" Claire stated, I nodded my head aggressively.

I have just fallen in love with MOA and we haven't even spent a dime yet.

"Let's go to Nickeloden Universe" Kemp said overjoyed, everyone stared at him confused.

"What's that?" Josh asked baffled.

"Park of MOA" I added.

"There isn't a park in the mall" Kristen said in a duh tone.

"Camp Snoopy?" I asked hopeful.

How can Minnesotans' not even know their own amusement park?

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" they all asked in unison.

"How could you not know?" I asked blunt.

"Because we all grew up with it as Camp Snoopy so we don't respond to whatever it is called now-" Plovert interrupted Derrick.

"Come on let's hit the rides before anyone dies" Plovert said excitedly.

Oh boy I wonder what kind of rides they will have there; maybe the ye old mill? Because that seems like a perfect fit for a place like this.

* * *

Review :D Again think if someone has never been to MN they won't except what we have and yes I did make a shout out to the ye old mill ride at the MN state fair. Next chapter Alicia, Dylan, and Olivia will be in along with the good old state fair.


	8. Camp Snoopy Disaster

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter and for waiting for so long I am rewarding all my readers three new chapters may be four. Here is my promise that they all have to done by Friday and I'm going to hold a mini contest and whoever wins gets a special prize :D The rules will be at the end of this chapter and it is like a mini scavenger hunt so have fun. **

**Xoxo~Halo**

"Are we there yet?" I whined, I should have mentioned that I hate walking this long and oh my chanel it is huge. "Does this ever end?" I asked desperate, for one of them to tell me an answer and hopefully it would be we are here. "I-" Derrick interrupted me.

"Someone shut that girl up and no we are not there yet" he snapped. "Harrington, I wasn't talking to you and you know what? My mall was never this big so I didn't have to walk this far only to go to some st-" this time Josh cut me off.

"Here hope on my back and I'll give you a piggyback there" he said sweetly, I smiled brightly to piss Derrick off and then I gave him a quick glare before I jumped on to Josh's back. "Thanks Josh, I knew someone would understand" I said flirty, as I ruffled his hair with my fingers a little.

We kept walking until finally I saw the huge opening and all the rides; and let me tell you that I was wrong. The place is decked out with rides that are ridden all year around unlike Valley Fair that closes in the park is all tricked out with this huge Sponge Bob blowup; Josh's mom gets discount tickets from her work so we didn't have to pay for an unlimited wristband which is sweet because we can ride all the rides without having to worry about running out of points.

"Um Josh? We're here so can you let me down now?" I asked curious, I was still mounted on his back. "Only on one condition and that condition is that I'm your riding partner for all the rides except for the Mighty Ax because I hate that ride" he offered. "Done" I said, as I slid down his back it felt weird having my feet back on the ground. We went on Ghost Busters first and I smoked Josh; he had 650 and I had 820. Then we went on the Pepsi Ripsaw which was alright but now we are about to go on the Rock Bottom Roller-Coaster. "Are you okay?" Josh asked concerned; to be honest I'm not okay. "No, I hate heights and this happens to be the only ride that is almost out of the mall (a/n: I'm not kidding on that part)" I said honestly.

"Tell you what you can hold my hand if that helps with the nerves" he said romantically, my heart melted. "Will you two lovebirds get a room?" Derrick sneered, I could tell that he is jealous which makes it more fun. "Thanks Josh and it will help but we have to hold hands before, during, and after or else I will still have fear" I said seductively, Josh's hand immediatley grabbed mine. "Is there a trash can around here somewhere because I all of sudden fell ill" Derrick said seriously. We hopped on to the ride and once it was over we started to walk over to the Mighty Ax when I swore that I saw Alicia, Dylan, and Olivia.

"Hide me" I said, as I hide behind Derrick's back; while still holding Josh's hand. "What is wrong with you?" Derrick said as he stepped over, oh no they saw me. "Massie! Is that you?" they asked in unison. Well now that didn't go over so well maybe I could lie and they would believe me; "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong Massie because I have no clue who any of you are-" Alicia cut me off. "We're looking for a Massie Bl-" this time I had to interrupt her.

"Black well sorry we don't know any so excuse us" I said quickly, tugging on Josh's hand to go, but he let go and kept staring at Alicia. "We could always help you girls if you want us too" Josh offered flirtatiously; "We would luv-uh that" Alicia agreed. Off we went to find this imaginary person while all the boys drooled over the former PC and little did they know that these girls they are fighting over were my former best friends.

"Can you believe those skanks? I mean they come here all trashy; they must be from California or New York. Where it is acceptable to dress like that" Kristen whispered angrily, that Kemp was all over Olivia. I could careless because Olivia would only love Kemp for a day before moving on with someone else, but I can't handle Dylan and Derrick flirting with each other right in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I ran away from my troubles once again; I flipped out my phone and hit speed dial.

"Well you come pick me up? Please its an emergency-" I began to say.

"Nothing can be that bad. That I would have to drive all the way to the mall to pick you up" they argued.

"They're here in Minnesota-" once again I was interrupted.

"Who?" they asked concerned.

"My former PC" I whispered.

"Go to the Arizona parking lot and I'll be right there" they said seriously.

"Thanks Layne" I said then I hung up and waited in the parking lot. I sat there wondering if they were concerned that I'm missing or if they are still drooling over the girls and have no clue that I left in such a rush.

"We thought we would find you here" I heard the familiar voice say. "Layne's coming to pick me up and after that I am going to crawl in my bed and sleep off this miserable day" I said honestly.

* * *


	9. Tree House and Thunder Storm

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter and for waiting for so long I am rewarding all my readers three new chapters may be four. Here is my promise that they all have to done by Friday and I'm going to hold a mini contest and whoever wins gets a special prize :D The rules will be at the end of this chapter and it is like a mini scavenger hunt so have fun. **

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

"Can we come with you? We really hate those girls that the boys are fighting over" Kristen said honestly; "Sure and you have no idea how much I hate those girls" I told Kristen and Claire the truth. They both looked at me dazed, but I didn't say anything instead I just waited silently for Layne to come and pick us up. Just as Layne pulled up; the boys we're walking out of the mall door with Dylan, Alicia, and Olivia as their escorts. We all quickly jumped into the car and Layne drove off before any of the former PC could have a good look at our driver; "So how do you know those girls? And why do you hate them so much?" Claire asked intrigued. "They used to be my best friends formerly the Pretty Committee or PC for short in New York. The reason why I hate them because as soon as I left they went after my boyfriend less then twenty-four hours after I left" I said coldly. I assumed they didn't know what else to say because the car fell silent and so did I; well actually I just fell asleep and woke up just in time as we pulled into our driveway. Once the car was in park; I pushed the car door open and slowly began walking inside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Layne asked worried; I shook my head. "Maybe later" were the words that came out of my mouth; I sprinted upstairs to my room and closed the door. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep for about two hours before waking up to laughter in my room. "Hey sleepy head" Alicia said jokingly; I looked around my room to see Alicia, Dylan, and Olivia sitting around my room. "Huh?" I asked confused to see them in my room; "Great idea with the whole Massie Black thing; the boys were all over us trying to help us find "her" so thanks" Dylan said sincerely. I got out of my bed, piled all my hair on top of my head, pulled on some Seven J Brand jeans, Juicy blue tank top, and a grey Pink zip-up sweatshirt; "Where are we going?" Olivia asked curious. "I'm going horseback riding and you girls are catching the next flight back to Westchester, New York. Did yo honestly think that I would be happy to see your face after you started dating my ex? After two hours that I left? Get real and get out" I said viciously. I stormed down the stairs off the deck to only be trapped by the boys; they all are holding me against my will.

"Let me go" I hissed; I started kicking to make them let me go but they only held me tighter. "Not until you explain" Derrick said sternly, I couldn't look him in the eyes. I stopped kicking and looked down at the ground; "I used to be their alpha and in Westchester where you came from is more important then how much money you have, so I lied and told them that I was from Malibu. I would give anything to be the best alpha so I stepped on them without even feeling one ounce of guilt; I should have known that I would get burned in the end" I said honestly; I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. And to my surprise; "Let her go guys" Derrick said firmly.

After being freed I ran without even looking back; I really didn't know where I was going but it felt so good to run. It was so amazing that I didn't even stop at the stable to mount up on Brownie instead I kept running; well until I reached a far away shed. I don't know why I went in it all by myslef, but I did and lucky for me there was a four-wheeler waiting to be ridden. I turned on the engine and off I went; did you really think that I would keep running? Come awn it's me Massie Block we are talking about and the one thing I don't do is run. I went down some trails and just when I started to turn back around to go home; I saw a purple and black tree house way up high in one of the many trees. I turned off the four-wheeler and walked up to the tree house and for some reason it looked oddly familiar. Like I have seen it before in a dream; I climbed up the ladder, but unfortunately the latch was locked.

Just as I stepped down one step the latch flew open; cautiously I climbed up to the latch. I saw a big comfy couch, popcorn machine, sleeping bags, space heater, walls covered in chalk, and a pair of feet. "I thought you would come up here, so I grabbed the keys and tried to beat you out here. Since you throw your set of keys at me when you left for New York" his voice sounded broken; "We used to hang out here?" I asked as I climbed into the house. "Everyday twice a day, but we mostly came up here to get away from Layne and play truth or dare" Derrick explained. I looked around the whole house to see all our names on the walls with our boyfriends at the time. "I can't believe that Kristen was with Plovert and Claire was with Josh" I said surprised; "I guess nothing ever works out" Derrick said sadly; as his fingers ran across our names in a heart that said forever and always.

"Derrick, tell me why you hate me so much? Who did I use to be?" I asked desperatley; rain started to come pouring down. "Massie-" Derrick stopped when we thunder errupted following with lightening; "Come on we have to get to safe ground; it looks like it is going to be one bad storm" Derrick said quickly; he picked up some sleeping bags and we both quickly climbed down from the tree house. "What about the four-wheeler?" I asked curious; "Leave it we can't risk anything right now" he yelled over the thunder. We started running in the pouring rain; Derrick grabbed me hand and pushed me into an abandoned farm house.

"Derrick?" I called out his name scared; a flash of light shined in my eyes. "Good thing we have waterproof flashlights in the tree house" he said happily; "Derrick, I'm scared. I hate thunder storms" I said honestly. I was waiting for a laugh or a diss to come out of his mouth, but instead he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

* * *

**Review:D**

**Contest: Answer this question correctly and move forward with this mini scavenger hunt; "What state does Haloxoxo live in?" **


	10. Alexa Works Her Magic

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

I woke up trembling violently to see that the sleeping bags are nowhere to be found; I reached out for a hand, but sadly I only found a flash light. I turned it on and flashed it around the abandoned farm house, I didn't find Derrick but I did find the way out. Once outside I turned off the flashlight and began to try to figure my way back to my house or at least the tree house so I would know how to get home.

"Massie?" I heard a voice call out my name far away, I recognized the voice to belong to none other than Chris Aebely. "Chris, do you know how to get back to my house from here? There was a big storm last night and I was out here in the woods, D-and I saw this old abandoned farm house so I crashed here for the night" I stopped myself from saying **his** name, because just like I thought **he** would **he** left me.

"Massie your house is right there" Chris said, pointing to a house in the far distance. "Mass, are you sure that you're okay? I mean I saw Derrick leave early this morning, but I just figured that he was alone. If I had known that you were with him then I would have made sure that he wouldn't hurt you again" Chris said sincerely; I began to see why Fawn is so in love with Chris.

He is the sweetest guy besides Cam; "Chris, I really don't want to go home. I don't want to see **his** face, because last night it felt like we never stopped being best friends that I never left and if I see him now it will only bring pain" I said honestly, I know that I can trust Chris with anything.

"Sure, but I'm going to teach Layne how to ride today and that would mean seeing your parents, but I could just tell them that we got stuck in the storm" Chris suggested, I nodded my head agreeing. "Let me talk to them though" I stated, because I know my parents weakness and it's me.

We walked to my house and Chris sprinted upstairs to see if Layne is ready for the ride of her life. While I explained to my parents why I wasn't home last night; "Sorry, but Chris and I got stuck in the storm. We were at the tree house when it started to down pour, so we headed for the closest shelter that just so happened to be an old abandoned farm house. I left my cell phone here and Chris's phone died so we couldn't call and tell you that we were alright" I lied, well everything I said was true except that I traded Derrick in for Chris.

My parents looked at me before saying; "That wasn't the story Derrick told us this morning". I couldn't believe that Derrick told my parents where I was, but didn't even stay to help me find my way back home; "Well if you haven't noticed that Chris was the one to help me find my way home not Derrick. That just proves to you that Derrick Harrington is someone you can't count on not then and definitely not now" I said coldly; then I walked outside to wait for Layne and Chris.

While I was waiting, I spotted **him **playing soccer with my little sister, Alexa. "Lex, don't play with that meanie because just when you think that he will be there to play soccer with you, you find out that he was only using you for his personal gain" I said viciously; Alexa looked up at me then she looked at Derrick. "Lexi, don't listen to Massie, she is just jealous that those new girls are bowing down to my feet. Unlike Massie, those girls now that everyone should bow down to the king" Derrick said cockily.

"Lex, tell Derrick over there that he is not a king and that he is so far from being a king. Lex, also tell him that unlike him, I was the queen bee at my old school in Westchester" I said assertive. "Lexi, tell Massie that she knows for a fact that I rule BP middle school(a/n I don't know the real high school name) and that her crown is gone because we're not in Westchester are we? No, I didn't think so" Derrick replied.

"Stop fighting over me, there is enough of me to go around. So quit your fighting and give each other a hug" Alexa suggested, wanting to put the fight to an end. "No, thank you" Derrick said coldly. "Not even in his dreams would I hug him" I said icy cold; "Good thing neither of you aren't sleeping" Alexa said happily, obviously not understanding that I didn't mean what I said literally.

She then pulled on my hand and dragged me over to Derrick; once I was two inches away from Derrick, she let go of my arm. "Well hug already, I don't have all day you know. I am a busy little girl so make this quick" Lexa said sassy; Derrick and I couldn't help but laugh at her. "She sounds exactly how you did when we were little" he said nicely; I never thought I would get a comment from Derrick Lee Harrington ever again.

So I decided to be nice to him for once; "Well she does learn from the best and before she chews off our heads we should hug to meet her demands" I said seriously.

And with that we hugged for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Review:D**

**Contest: Answer this question correctly and move forward with this mini scavenger hunt; "How many Minnesota cities have I mentioned on Fanfiction?" **


	11. Juice Shack

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**I'm so sorry to all my readers, reviewers, favorite added, and story alert people. I feel awful about leaving all of you out in the cold and not updating for a whole month and I'm sorry for not telling any of you that I was going through a rough patch. Another major writters block but now I'm back in action, but busy as ever. Keep in mind that I have school, grades, parents, friends, and basketball to keep up with all at the same time and I will try to be better about writting more often and frequently.**

**Haloxoxo**

_Past_

Present.

* * *

MPOV:

"Lovebirds get a room" Kemp shouted, as he and the rest of the guys jogged over to Derrick and I. "Lex, made us hug and there was no way you could refuse" Derrick said smoothly, but Josh raised his eyebrows. "Then how come you two are still holding on to each other even though Lexy is now inside eating lunch?" Josh asked suggestively. Derrick and I immediately squirmed out of each others arms, but the humiliation is still here haunting us.

"Oh look the sluts just walked outside and if you will excuse me, but I'm going to go off with Chris and Layne before I break one of their jaws" I said innocently, as I was about to leave I felt a hand grab my own hand. I looked up to see that hand belonged to none other than Derrick and when I tried to break away from his grasp, he would tighten his grip. "Please stay? For me?" Derrick asked venerable. As my mouth formed the word no, Cam stepped in. "Actually Massie, Chris and Layne left already. So I guess you have no say in the matter anymore" Cam said mischeviously.

He was right as much as I didn't want to admit it not even to myself, so I let out a brief sigh and said "Fine, but I will break off your hand if you don't let go". "She's a fiesty one" Plovert noted, as Derrick's hand un-willing let go of mine and just as mine was released from his grasp, Dylan took my replacement. She did it so smoothly that no one except me noticed the way she squirmed her now anerorxic in his perfectly smooth one. "So boys what are we doing today?" Alicia asked flirtatiously with her eyelashes batting wildly. Just as she leaned forward, Kristen came up behind her and knocked her to the ground.

"Sorry" Kristen said fauxly, I smiled at her happily surprised and impressed. "What was that for?" Alicia asked irritated, I walked over to her bent down to her new level the ground. "That is our special way of saying welcome and if you ever try to move here and run my new school think again or be consider a dead fashion loving designer tramp" I whispered hissed. Kristen and I both turned our backs to Alicia and gave our best innocent smiles and like always it worked like a charm. "Hey guys, I heard that there is a new little juice shack opening down the street-" I interrupted Claire.

"Claire, we're a little too old to be hanging out in juice shack. With my help, you will be hanging out in coffee shops just like the rest of normal teens" I said mockingly, everyone burst out laughing except Claire. "Well if you would have let me finish then you would have known that this special juice shack has a secret underground night club. I understand if you're not ready for this big change in a new direction, would you like some help?" Claire said serving me with my first diss in years. Olivia, Dylan, and Alicia all gasped because they couldn't believe that Claire had the guts to burn an alpha.

"Nice one, Claire. Come on let's go and raid my closet for some clubbing dresses!" I shrieked excitedly, I didn't really care that I got dissed in front of everyone because I was more impressed that Kristen and Claire aren't afraid of me. Unlike Alicia, Dylan, and Olivia who would never dare to challenge my authority at least not back in New York. However Belle Plaine is new terorrity and this time anyone can have the crown which will me make have to work extra hours to keep my position. Claire, Kristen, and I bolted full speed to my enormous closet to start planning and picking out our outfits.

"Massie, what do people normally wear at clubs?" Kristen asked curious; I couldn't believe that she actually thought that I have been to a club even though I have many times back in New York, but still. "Something like this" I said in my sexy voice, holding up black sequince mini. Of course it's Ella Moss. I pulled out a dark blue, a red and black one, and finally after some digging a purple one. "Pick any except for the purple one because purple is my color and no one gets it" I said seriously. Both of their mouths hung open for awhile but then they started to grab and fight over the dark blue.

"Blue is my color!" Claire shouted. "It may be your color but I look hot in dark blue and you know it" Kristen argued, I put my un-manicured hand in between them. "Kristen, you will look extremely hot in the red and black mini and I know for a fact that Dempsey won't be able to take his eyes off of you the whole night" I said honestly, she quickly dropped the dark blue dress and changed into the black and red one. After two hours of extreme makeovers and dancing around my room, we are finally ready to start on our adventure to the nightlife of Belle Plaine.

No POV:

Nothing ever good happens after midnight and this night will hold a lot of steamy hooks up along with some Captain Morgan in the picture.

* * *

Oh now it's about to get interesting and I promise that I will update this weekend :) Review if you still love me =D

Peace out,

Halo


	12. Gypsy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Haloxoxo**

Present.

* * *

MPOV:

I woke up in an unfamiliar room with a naked heavily breathing body sleeping next to me peacefully. I have a major headache and extreme memory loss, I fumble out of the bed and put on my some shorts and a t-shirt that was laying on the ground. I walk into the bathroom looking for some Advil, but I couldn't find any. I went downstairs and managed to find my way to the kitchen, I opened up the cupboard and found a glass and some Advil.

I poured a glass of water and took a long sip as I took down the Advil; after I started to pour myself some breakfast. I had a bowl of Fruit Loops and a glass of orange juice, I still didn't know where I was or who's house I was in but right now I didn't really care.

All I care about is the naked person still sleeping upstairs, I walked back upstairs and went back into the room.

"Block what are you doing in my house? Are you wearing my clothes?" Only one person calls me Block and that is Derrick! Oh my gosh I hope that we didn't do anything while we were wasted last night.

"I was hoping that you could tell me that" I said honestly, he looked at me confused. "We didn't, did we?" Derrick asked, but I couldn't honestly answer his question.

"I don't know but it looks like we did" I said unsure; I can't believe that neither of us remember a thing.

"Did we use a condom?" Derrick asked seriously.

"I have no idea, I can't remember anything about last night" I said scared; I prayed that we used one.

"Dylan is going to kill me" Derrick stated; I couldn't help but wonder why.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued; he looked at me with cold eyes.

"We just started dating and I have already cheated on her with her best friend!" Derrick shouted dramatically.

"Ex-best friend" I corrected him; I couldn't believe that it took Dylan exactly two days to get Derrick Harrington to ask her out.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I cheated on her with **you**" he said emphasizing you with a ick in his tone.

I thought that Belle Plaine would have cleared me of all of the drama I had to deal with in Westchester, but where ever I go drama follows. I thought I was done, done, and done with the PC when I stepped foot in Minnesota but I guess I didn't get my fairytale ending after-all.

"You don't have to worry about Dylan ever finding out because I won't say a word. I wouldn't ever want _anyone _to know that I lost my virginty to a scumbag like you; I never thought that you would be such a man whore. I can't believe that I actually started to fall for your little game, but thank _gawd _I didn't because you are definitely not boyfriend material. You lost me once Derrick Harrington and now you will loose me all over. Have a good life" I said telling only half the truth.

****************

I grabbed my dress and ran outside into the pouring rain well at least I don't have to worry about covering up my tears. I trudged my way home and when I finally got there; I locked myself in my room refusing to ever leave it. I would only go to the bathroom but that was it, not even Kemp could make me open up my door because I just want to be utterly alone.

"Massie, sweetie please come downstairs and eat dinner" my mother said sweetly as she kocked on my door.

"I'm not hungry" I said.

"Okay well maybe later then" my mother said giving up; I heard her footsteps leave my door and head towards the staircase.

I felt sorry for being like this to my family because they don't deserve this, but I can't just paint a smile on my face...at least not this time. I heard my phone go off for the tenth time and I ignored it just like the rest. I clicked on my voice mail and was surprised to hear Landon begging for my forgiveness; I decided to call him back.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's me. Listen I really need you right now-" he interrupted me.

"I'm there" he said.

"But I'm not in California like I told you. Actually I'm in Belle Plaine Minnesota-" he interrupted me again.

"I know" he stated.

"How?" I asked.

"I have my sources. I'll be there tomorrow morning; now sleep tight baby everything is going to be okay" he said reassuring me that everything will be fine.

"Thank you so much. Night" I said sleepily.

"Night Massie" Landon said.

With that I hung up my phone and dozed off to sleep.

*********

I woke up with arms wrapped around my waist and a sleepy Landon sleeping peacefully. He looked so cute that I didn't want to wake him so instead I slipped out of his grip and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Figures that she would go back to a guy like him" a voice said coming for the kitchen; it belonged to Alicia.

"I can't believe that she let him back into her life after he dumped her for Alicia" another voice said, I realized it was Cam's.

I decided to stay still and listen to their conversation.

"Well it would have worked if Josh didn't start flirting with Alicia. Causing Alicia to break up with Landon for Josh and flying all the way out here to see him" Kristen added.

"Don't blame this failure on Alicia" Josh defended Alicia.

"And if Dylan didn't start crushing on Derrick then Landon wouldn't even be here right now" Plovert noted; I couldn't help wonder what the plan was exactly.

"If it wasn't for Derrick then we wouldn't even be able to start on our plan to get Massie Block back to Belle Plaine. She turned into such a little whore, I'm surprised that she doesn't have any STD's or pregnancies yet. I mean I heard everything from Olivia and it wasn't pretty what Massie did with guys when she was drunk. Bringing her back to her roots was the best plan ever invented" Claire said honestly.

"I can't believe that she actually thought Layne thought of this plan. Westchester was so glad to get rid of that hideous so called "queen bee" we did Westchester a favor when we took out Massie Block" Dylan said coldly.

I couldn't stand to hear another word and just when I was about to leave. I heard a voice that I wish I would never hear again.

"Too bad no one in Belle Plaine wants her either. It looks like she doesn't belong anywhere" Derrick pointed out.

I stumbled up the stairs and slammed my door shut causing Landon to wake up, but I really don't care. I grabbed a bag and started to pack some clothes, magazines, and necessary electronics.

**********

NO POV:

Massie Block turned down the staircase and walked into the kitchen. She didn't say a word because her face said it all, she was done with everyone that she once consider a "friend" because now she knew the truth. None of them ever really cared about her feelings, they were just trying to prove a point and it worked. What they didn't except was to see a vulnerable girl run away from home. She walked out of the back door and ran off to find her horse Brownie.

"Shit" Derrick cussed; he stood up and ran out of the door.

He tried to catch her but it was too late because she was already gone with the wind. She wouldn't return even if they asked because they were right she didn't belong anywhere because she is a true gypsy. She only belongs to the air she breaths and the horse she rides.

He lost her once and now he has lost her forever.

* * *

:) Review if you still love me =D

Peace out,

Halo


	13. Gone With The Wind

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Haloxoxo**

Present.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her?" Layne asked angrily; no one met her eyes because they are all too ashamed.

Massie has now been gone for four hours; Landon had to leave before his parents returned back from Paris so he left after Massie woke him up. Now everyone is in the Block kitchen waiting for Derrick to come back inside and see if he caught Massie or not. Kendra and William are downtown St. Paul for the weekend on a quick getaway from their children.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this. Massie was never supposed to find the truth about her coming back home-" Claire said gently, she really hadn't tried to lie to Massie but this was the only way to get her best friend back.

"Well obviously she did find out and now she is gone because of all of you. I don't blame her for leaving because who would want to stay near people who call you, your so called "friends" but say how they really feel about you behind your back" Layne said coldly; the room became quiet again.

Derrick opened up the door and shook his head.

"She's gone" he said in a low voice.

"I'm going to so kill you, Harrington" Layne said honestly; she stepped over by Derrick so she could slap him.

But someone was blocking her way and that is Alexa.

"Massie isn't gone; she could never leave me or Bean behind. She is just hiding so she doesn't have to face Derr-ick because she can't let him see her all vulnerable" Alexa said confidently; and surprisingly she had a point.

"Where is she then Lex?" Josh asked Alexa.

"How would I know?" Alexa said throwing her hands up in the air innocently.

"She could be anywhere. Josh, Alicia, Cam and Claire check the juice shack; Kemp, Chris, Plovert, and Dylan check any riding trails that Massie could have gone on; Kristen, Olivia, and I will check the old tree house; Landon, Layne, Alexa, and Dempsey stay here in case she comes back. Everyone stay in touch with each other; now let's move out" Derrick order everyone around.

****

With Josh, Alicia, Cam, and Claire.

"Well she's not here. Now what?" Alicia asked irritated with the nerds at the juice shack.

"Now we wait for the others to give their reports" Cam said in a 'duh' tone.

"I wonder where she is" Claire stated.

"Where ever she is, it's not here" Josh pointed out.

*******

With Kemp and all them.

"How do you make him go?" Dylan asked helpless; she is on top of Rusty and she hasn't even moved one step.

"You kick him" Chris said annoyed.

"Liar! He is just going to buck me off if I kick him" Dylan said not believing Chris.

"Plovert, hop on Dylan's horse and help her so we can actually start this journey to find Massie" Chris order.

"Why not Kemp?" Plovert asked; Chris nodded at Kemp.

Who is struggling with the reins.

"Gotcha" Plovert said, he hopped off of his horse and on to Dylan's.

"Just hold on" Plovert said simply; making it easier for Dylan.

With that they all kicked off into the direction of the trail hopping to find Massie.

********

"So tell me, why are you dating Dylan?" Kristen asked casually; they were hiking through the woods.

"Why wouldn't he be? I mean Dylan is extremely funny and-" Kristen interrupted her.

"A bit of a pig and also a backstabbing bitch when it comes to taking away a boy your best friend likes. Oh wait you all do that to each other so I guess you wouldn't know what it is like to be a good friend" Kristen stabbed Olivia with words.

"If I do recall correctly that you lied to her just so you could use her for your own personal needs, and you call me a backstabbing bitch? Well what does that make you?" Olivia shot back with fire.

Kristen went silent because she knew Olivia was right, she had lied to Massie so she could get her best friend back. She lied to get what she needed and as soon as she got it she abused it.

"That's what I thought" Olivia stated.

"At least I'm not stupid" Kristen added.

"Well you two shut up! I don't know if you remember but we're looking for Massie because we caused her to run away and if she is actually gone then we're all going to be dead" Derrick shouted irritated.

The girls went silent and that is how it was for awhile as they marched through the deep forest.

"Are we almost there yet?" Olivia whined.

"-" Kristen began to say.

"Na" a noise came from a few feet away.

"That wasn't me" Kristen said.

"Come on, she has to be close" Derrick said hopeful.

They bolted into a fast pace run and when they finally reached the tree house, they saw Brownie tied up to a tree.

"Stay here" Derrick said as he climbed up the ladder to the tree house.

********

"Go away, I don't want to see or hear you ever again. You made it pretty clear that I don't belong here" Massie said sadly; she was sitting down on the couch.

"I'm not letting you stay here alone. Come on Massie, this is nuts-" Massie interrupted Derrick.

"It was nuts that I actually starting liking you again after I promised myself that I wouldn't. You broke my heart the first time when you started bullying me at school because I was a "nerd" to your new "popular" friends; everyday I would go home and cry and wonder why you did that. I begged my parents to leave Belle Plain and never return because I wanted so badly to get rid of you from my life. I wanted to get over you and move on with a new life. And I did but somehow I ended back in the place that I hate the most" Massie said honestly.

"Massie, that was a million years ago. I'm sorry for being mean to you but I can't change the fact that I was a jerk back then, I can only change right now" Derrick said, "When you left Belle I felt lost without you because you were my best friend and I felt that my heart went with you. I blamed myself for making you run away and may be if I didn't win the horseback rodeo at the state fair then may be you would still have been popular-" Massie interrupted Derrick.

"Are you telling me that I was a nerd because I lost to you in a rodeo?" Massie asked bewildered; Derrick nodded his head yes.

Massie stood up from her chair and placed her hands on her hip.

"That still doesn't change what you did today. Derrick, you give me no choice I have to hate you because there is no way I could ever forgive what you did. I thought that you we're different than the guys in New York but you're just like them, you're an asshole" Massie said strongly.

"Massie, hate me all you want but right now I need to get you home" Derrick insistited knowing that Massie's parents would freak if they found out they're daughter is a run away.

"No, I- refuse- to- go- home" Massie said shakily.

"Massie, I mean it. We're going home" Derrick said sternly.

"Derrick. I. Can't. Breath" Massie gasped for oxygen.

Derrick jumped over to the window. "Kristen call 911 immediately and untie Brownie now" Derrick said sternly. Kristen quickly dialed 911 while untying Brownie from the tree at the same time. Just as Derrick turned back around he saw Massie loosing her strength.

He rushed over to her and caught her before she fell on the ground. He then carried her unconciousness body down the ladder and mounted her on Brownie; he wacked Brownie on the side and started to gallop to the Block's house.

* * *

Okay so whoever is the first one to answer this question correctly finally gets the prize. Is Haloxoxo a Vikings fan?

:) Review if you still love me =D

Peace out,

Halo


	14. I love you

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Haloxoxo**

**Congrats to emmettluvrXD for winning the contest. I will definitely have the pairings you selected and you will also star in Haunted.**

Present.

* * *

"Where am I?" her voice asked weakly, it hurts you to hear how ridged her fragile voice sounds.

This is all your fault and you know that she will never forgive you for being an idiot. She doesn't believe in second chances, but somehow the ice queen gave you a second chance and you messed it up again. How will she ever learn to trust you? She can't because you can never show her your feelings of love because you don't know how to show them because you have never been lucky enough to feel love.

"The hospital" her best friend said gently, dry mascara streaks still linger on her cheeks.

She doesn't care because she blames herself for her best friend being so _vulnerable. _

"Who am I?" she asked unsure.

The words are a dagger to your heart because she would have never hypothermia. She would never go in a light coma and she would never have amnesia, but she does and you're one of the reasons why. The reason why she can't remember her own name, her own identity.

"You're Massie Block" you tell her.

"am I a somebody?" she asked insecure.

You blame yourself because now all her fears will be shown to the world because her shield is laying on the ground untouched. This may be your only opportunity to have a chance for forgiveness that is if you treat her right.

"You're definitely a somebody, Block" you smile at her, but the name seems foreign to her.

"Hm, do I have any friends?" she asked pondering the name in her head to see if she could remember anything.

"You have a lot of friends that love and care about you" you said honestly.

They all felt horrible about their selfish actions and they never intended for her to end up in a hospital without a clue to her own identity.

"What about you? Do you love me?" Massie asked timidly.

"Of course I love you" you say without hesitation.

You can't believe that you told her you loved her without stuttering. Shouldn't those words be more difficult to say?

"So I take it that you're my boyfriend" Massie stated as a smile emerged from the corners of her mouth.

"N-" you interrupted your real girlfriend and drag her out of the room.

"Let her believe that she is my girlfriend" you ordered instead of asked.

"But you're my boyfriend not hers" your girlfriend pouted.

"You know that the doctor said to go easy on her and let her believe what she wants to believe or she might become frustrated and do something she would normally never do" you reminded her of what the doctor told all of you.

"Fine" she sighed giving into the game of pretend.

"Visiting hours are almost over. Would you please stay the night for Ms. Block? She wants you to stay and with her being so fragile right now it would be a good if you would stay" the nurse informed everyone.

"I'll stay" you said without thought.

"Well bye. I'll see you in the morning" your girlfriend said disappointed that you agreed to stay.

You give her a kiss on the cheek before entering the room again.

****

"So Bean is my dog and Brownie is my horse?" Massie asked slightly unsure.

"Yes, now let's try a harder question. Who are your best friends and what is your group called at school?" you're questioning her on her memory.

"Easy. Claire, Kristen, Josh, Cam, Plovert, you, and Kemp. We're called the..uh I don't remember" she sighed frustrated with herself.

"You forget about Alicia, Dylan, and Olivia. You're called the Pretty Committee at OCD. It's okay you'll get your memory back soon" you said nicely trying not to hurt her feelings.

"What's OCD?" she asked as if it was a different language to her, unfamiliar and completely new.

"The school-" you stop yourself from continuing the sentence because you realize that she doesn't remember anything about her life in New York.

That could be your key to bringing her back to her old self.

"Never mind. Get some sleep, you must be exhausted; it has been a long day" you said coyly.

Not revealing anything that could spark her memory to come back and leave you out of her life forever.

"Night" you both say at the same time.

You bend down and kiss her forehead as she slowly drifts into a deep sleep.

****

Three days later:

"Are you sure that I do this everyday?" Massie questioned you.

"Yes, now do it quickly, so we can get down with the rest of the chores before lunch is ready" you told her the half-truth.

She did do this everyday but that was back when she was ten years old and that was three years ago. Three years can change a person, so much that it seems that they were never that person before.

"I did it" Massie squealed.

She milked her first cow since she has been back. You just smile and tell her that it is time to gather eggs from the coop and finally her chores would be done with. She couldn't be anymore happier doing dirty jobs because to her this is how she is supposed to be.

"Well done. Let's go wash up and get some food" you suggested.

"I would love too" she said happily as she puts away the eggs in the container (a/n I have never gathered eggs before so I don't know where they really go).

For once everything is perfect in the world of Derrick Luke Harrington that is until you say one word that strikes her memory cord.

"God I love you, _Princess_" one word was all it took for her to remember everything.

Now that the amesia is gone, you have a lot of explaining to do. Be careful because we all know that when this beautiful brunette is angry she isn't after tears, she is after blood to be shed. Game on.

* * *

:) Review if you still love me =D

Peace out,

Halo


	15. I'll Follow You

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Haloxoxo**

Last Chapter which is going to be bittersweet. Check out United We Stand, Divided We Fall :)

* * *

"Derr-ick! How could you?" Massie asked furious.

He let her believe that she was a Minnesota girl and that she was his girlfriend instead of just telling her the truth. He had to play the game and this time he didn't just play the game he played with her heart.

"I didn't do anything wrong-" Massie held her finger up to Derrick's mouth and he stopped talking.

"You did everything wrong. You're the reason why I was in that hospital in the first place" she sneered.

He knew that she was right but he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"It's not funny" she snapped thinking he would stop laughing but he didn't.

"You're too busy yelling at me that you didn't even realize that I said I love you to you" Derrick said as finally stopped laughing.

"What?" was all Massie could say.

She was so confused; had he really told her that he loved her? And if he had did she ignore him?

"I love you, Princess. I always have ever since I was ten years old but when you came back you were changed. I barely even recognized you and if Kemp didn't send me a picture of you every year then I wouldn't even have guessed you were Massie Block. I realized that I loved the girl you used to be and I blamed you for not being the same ten year old girl that stole my heart, but I should have known that everyone changes" Derrick finally told Massie he loved her.

Massie didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should be happy or mad at Derrick because he loved her but he hates who she is now and she can't change herself back not even if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry for running away. I never meant to steal your heart and I'm sorry for changing. I wish that I still was that girl I used to be when I was ten years old because everyone seems to love her so much more than who I am now but I can't change back. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch and I'm sorry for ruining your life" Massie surrender to Derrick and let him win because this is one fight she didn't want to ever win.

"Massie, I was the one who kept pushing you away. I was the one who couldn't tell you that I loved you and I was at fault for not keeping in touch with you when I could. My dad lives in Westchester with his new wife and I go there every summer and visit him. His house is only a block away from yours, Block. See I could have stayed in touch but I refused to because I didn't want to ruin your life. Princess, you could never ruin my life" Derrick told her the truth.

All the years that were lost because both were too full of themselves to admit how they really felt about one another. Both had too much pride to ever be vulnerable and say that they needed the other in their life. Now both are too afraid to say anything more because it may ruin the moment they have right now.

*******

"Can you believe that you're finally back?" Alicia asked as she flipped through the fall Teen Vogue issue.

The drive was unusually quiet.

"Actually it feels like I never left Westchester" Massie said honestly as she looked out of the window.

"That's good because M, you belong in Westchester not Bella Plain" Dylan said as she chewed on a granola bar.

"Belle Plain. And you're totally right Dyl, I didn't belong there it is part of my past" Massie said as Isaac pulled up to her familiar school.

Once again Massie Block begged her parents to move back to Westchester and they were more than happy to move. They realized that Westchester is their new home and Belle Plain is only their past that doesn't need to be opened ever again. Sure it was nice to visit their old hometown but living there was a different story and even Layne came to her senses and wished to move back to Westchester.

"Time to rule the school" Massie muttered to herself as she pushed the car door open.

With the Pretty Committee by her side she strutted down the halls of OCD and took her rightful place as queen bee of the school once again. Although it was bittersweet leaving Belle Plain; Massie knew this was the right decision.

***

"Massie, come downstairs right now!" her mother yelled over the intercom.

Massie took her time going down the stairs trying to give her mom more time to cool off before being punished for whatever she did wrong. However Massie didn't see her mother at the bottom of the stairs instead she saw five familiar faces all watching her walk down the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Massie asked intrigued.

They were supposed to be in Belle Plain not Westchester.

"Our families decided to move to Westchester. We can all be friends again without living so far away from each other" Claire said happily.

"Shut up that is so awesome" Massie squealed.

Kristen, Claire, and Massie hugged each other ecstatic.

"Where's Derrick?" Massie asked hopeful that Derrick was moving to Westchester too.

"Mass, you know how much he loves Belle-" Massie interrupted Cam.

"So he's not coming" Massie said hurt.

"Don't be sad, Princess. I may love Belle Plain but I love you so much more that I would do anything to be near you" a voice said from behind her.

She turned right into Derrick's arms.

"I thought you would never leave Minnesota" Massie said mocking Derrick.

"Well I changed my mind" Derrick said.

"I forgot to tell you, I love you too" Massie whispered into Derrick's ear, so the others couldn't hear her.

Derrick picked Massie up and spun her around as he shouted; "Did you hear that she loves me? She loves me, she loves me".

"Derrington put me down" Massie said giggling.

He set her down on her feet and kissed her in front of their friends.

"Get a room you two" Plovert imitated his dad's voice; everyone burst out laughing at the couple.

Massie and Derrick blushed pink and kept their eyes only on each other.

"So what do you do in this boring town? Hustle trees, go to the mall that isn't the mall, work the street corners?" Kristen asked jokingly.

She remembered the first day Massie returned to Minnesota without a clue about Minnesota and how she is now in Massie's shoes with being new in Westchester.

"Something like that" Massie said with a small smile.

"Well show us around town" Josh said impatiently.

They all headed outside with their fall coats on and Massie showed them the hot spots. She walked hand in hand with Derrick and with her free-hand she pointed to her favorite places like Slice Of Heaven.

'This is beautiful start to a beautiful friendship' Massie thought as she walked amongst her friends.

**THE END**

* * *

:) Review if you still love me =D

Peace out,

Halo


End file.
